


Just a Peck

by Blackbird_singing



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was spawned by a Twitter conversation with Girlsinkhearts... because she's awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Peck




End file.
